Howland Quinn/Season 6
This page is a transcript of all scenes involving Howland Quinn in season 6. Please do not edit without permission, as this page belongs to User:DAKINGINDANORF. Appearances Home Scene 1 Ramsay, Lord Harald Karstark and Howland Quinn are gathered at the dining table, talking. Ramsay, Howland and Karstark are standing, while Roose remains seated at the head of the table. KARSTARK: He came upon the bodies on our way here. ROOSE: Half a dozen men? Your best hunters? RAMSAY: They obviously had help. ROOSE: I didn’t think lady Sansa killed them all by herself. Thank you for this report, Lord Kastark. RAMSAY: We know where she’s going. Her brother’s at Castle Black. LORD KARSTARK: Ned Stark’s last surviving son? ROOSE: Jon Snow is a bastard, not a Stark. RAMSAY: So was I, Father. LORD KARSTARK: Your hold on the North will never be secure as long as a Stark can walk through that door. RAMSAY: Castle Black isn’t defended on the southern side. And the few men left are barely men at all. Farm boys and thieves. With a small force we could storm the castle, kill Jon Snow -- ROOSE: Murder the Lord Commander of the Night’s Watch? You’d unite every house in the North against us. RAMSAY: We don’t need every house in the North. The Umbers, the Manderlys, and the Karstarks. command more soldiers than all the other houses combined. With their support, none could challenge us. LORD KARSTARK: The Starks lost my house the day King Rob cut off my father’s head. It’s time for new blood in the North. HOWLAND: And they lost mine when that foolish King Robb ordered his pet dog to murder my family. looks at the three of them. He gets up and stands in front of them. ROOSE: If you acquire a reputation as a mad dog, you’ll be treated as a mad dog. Taken out back and slaughtered for pig feed. MAESTER WOLKAN enters and interrupts them. MAESTER WOLKAN: My lords. Lady Walda has given birth. A boy. Red-cheeked and healthy. LORD KARSTARK: My congratulations, Lord Bolton. HOWLAND: Great news, Lord Bolton. Congratulations. RAMSAY steps towards his father. They hug. RAMSEY: Congratulations, Father. I look forward to meeting my new brother. ROOSE puts his hand on RAMSAY’s shoulder. ROOSE: You’ll always be my firstborn. RAMSAY: Thank you for saying that. It means a great deal to me. RAMSAY stabs ROOSE in the gut with a knife. ROOSE falls to the ground. ROOSE dies. RAMSAY steps away from ROOSE and cleans his knife. seems a little surprised. RAMSAY: Maester Wolkan, send ravens to all the Northern houses. Roose Bolton is dead. Poisoned by our enemies. MAESTER WOLKAN does not respond. RAMSAY: How did he die? MAESTER WOLKAN: Poisoned by his enemies. HOWLAND: You're talking to your Lord. Say it again. MAESTER WOLKAN: Forgive me, my lord. RAMSAY: Send for Lady Walda and the baby. MAESTER WOLKAN: She’s resting, my lord. RAMSAY glares at MAESTER WOLKAN. MAESTER WOLKAN: At once, my lord. RAMSAY looks down at ROOSE's body. Oathbreaker Scene 1 Lord Karstark and Lord Howland Quinn are seated at the dining table. A Lady serves them drinks. Smalljon Umber is standing in front of them. RAMSAY: The Umbers are a famously loyal house. LORD KARSTARK: Famously loyal to the Starks. SMALLJON: And you, Lord Karstark? Your people share blood with the Starks, don’t they? And Lord Quinn... you yourself were quite good friends with the eldest Stark boys. But here we are. Times change. RAMSAY: When my father became Warden of the North, your house refused to pledge their banners. SMALLJON: Your father was a cunt. RAMSAY: My beloved father, the Warden -- SMALLJON: Your father was a cunt and that’s why you killed him. I might’ve done the same to my father, if he hadn’t have done me the favor of dying on his own. RAMSAY: My father was poisoned by our enemies. SMALLJON: Mmm. RAMSAY: Why have you come to Winterfell, Lord Umber? SMALLJON: The bastard Jon Snow led an army of wildlings past the Wall. We’re farther north than any of you fuckers. Wildlings come down, we always have to fight them first. I like fighting wildlings, been doing it all my life. But there are too many of them for us to beat back alone. RAMSAY: So now you’ve come seeking help? SMALLJON: We need to help each other. The colder it gets, the farther South those goat fuckers will roam. Won't take them long to get here. LORD KARSTARK: You think a horde of wildlings can take Winterfell? SMALLJON: If they get Jon Snow leading them, maybe. He knows this place better than we ever will. RAMSAY: Pledge your banners to House Bolton. Swear loyalty to me as Warden of the North and we will fight together to destroy the bastard and all his wildling friends. SMALLJON: I’m not kissing your fucking hand. RAMSAY: Traditionally a bannerman kneels before his lord. SMALLJON: I’m not doing that either. RAMSAY: Why would I trust a man who won’t honor tradition? SMALLJON: Your father honored tradition. Knelt for Robb Stark. Called him King of the North. Was Robb Stark right to trust your father? RAMSAY: Then it appears we're at a bit of an impasse. SMALLJON: Fuck kneeling and fuck oaths. I've got a gift for you. RAMSAY: A girl, I hope. I prefer redheads. Two hooded people are dragged into the hall. SMALLJON: A girl, aye. A wild one. SMALLJON pulls the hood off one of the people, revealing OSHA. RAMSAY stands up. RAMSAY: I like them wild. SMALLJON: And the boy, nice and young. The way Karstark likes them. LORD KARSTARK stands up. SMALLJON pulls the hood off the other person, revealing RICKON STARK. RAMSAY: Who’s this? SMALLJON: Rickon Stark. RAMSAY: How do I know that’s Rickon Stark? HOWLAND: That's him. And the girl, Robb captured her. Yet she's protecting him? Curious. SMALLJON: And there's this... SMALLJOY retrieves the severed head of Rickon's direwolf SHAGGYDOG and places it on the table. RAMSAY examines the head, looks at SMALLJON, and then smiles at RICKON. RAMSAY: Welcome home, Lord Stark. Battle of the Bastards Scene 1 Bolton, Howland Quinn, SMalljon Umber and a bunch of Bolton Soldiers meet with Jon, Sansa, Davos, Tormund, Lyanna Mormont and Stark Bannermen. Howland seems a little surprised to see them. RAMSAY: My beloved wife. I've missed you terribly. Thank you for returning Lady Bolton safely. Now, dismount and kneel before me, surrender your army and proclaim me the true Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North. I will pardon you for deserting the Night's Watch. I will pardon these treasonous lords for betraying my house. Come, bastard, you don't have the men, you don't have the horses, and you don't have Winterfell. Why lead those poor souls into slaughter? There's no need for a battle. Get off your horse and kneel. I'm a man of mercy. JON SNOW: You’re right. There’s no need for a battle. Thousands of men don’t need to die. Only one of us. Let’s end this the old way. You against me. RAMSAY chuckles. RAMSAY: I keep hearing stories about you, bastard. The way people in the North talk about you, you’re the greatest swordsman who ever walked. Maybe you are that good. Maybe not. I don’t know if I’d beat you. But I know that my army will beat yours. I have 6,000 men. You have, what, half that? Not even? JON SNOW: Aye, you have the numbers. Will your men want to fight for you when they hear you wouldn’t fight for them? RAMSAY points at JON SNOW. RAMSAY: He’s good. Very good. Tell me, will you let your little brother die because you’re too proud to surrender? SANSA: How do we know you have him? RAMSAY nods to SMALLJON. SMALLJON pulls SHAGGYDOG’s head out from a satchel and throws it on the ground. RAMSAY: Now, if you want to save — SANSA: You’re going to die tomorrow, Lord Bolton. Sleep well. SANSA turns her horse and rides away. RAMSAY (to JON SNOW): She’s a fine woman, your sister. I look forward to having her back in my bed. And you’re all fine-looking men. My dogs are desperate to meet you. I haven’t fed them for seven days. They’re ravenous. I wonder which parts they’ll try first. Your eyes? Your balls? We’ll find out soon enough. In the morning, then, bastard. looks at Howland who quickly glances away. RAMSAY and company ride back towards Winterfell. JON SNOW looks down. Scene 2 witnesses Ramsay killing Rickon and witnesses the start of the fighting. They eventually retreat to inside Winterfell. RAMSAY: Their army's gone. HOWLAND: Our army's gone. RAMSAY: We have Winterfell. They don't have the men for a siege. All we have to do is wait. Wun busts in through the door. The Bolton soldiers kill Wun Wun and Ramsay finishes him off. Ramsay: You suggested one-on-one combat didn't you? I've reconsidered. I think that sounds like a wonderful idea. fires at Jon, who immediately blocks it with a shield. Ramsay shoots another arrow at a quicker pace, Jon just blocks it again. Jon continues, with more and more arrows adding to the shield. Jon reaches up to Ramsay, who slams the shield into his face, knocking him down to the ground. Jon then punches Ramsay several times. Jon only stops when he looks over to Sansa and realizes that Ramsay is not his to kill. He stands up, looking at Ramsay's beaten face, and then walks off. Howland Quinn is grabbed and presumably, thrown into captivity. The Winds of Winter Scene 1 the scene where Tyrion is given the Hand of the King pin, Howland is in a cell, chained to a chair. His lip is bloody, and he looks around frantically as he hears a door open. He looks up and sees Sansa and Jon standing there. Howland: Lady Sansa.... Jon. says, then coughs To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit? A reminder of my actions before my head leaves my body? Sansa: You will not speak until being told to do so. Howland: Okay. Jon: Ramsay's dead. House Bolton is dead. Swear fealty to House Stark, pledge your sword to the Northern Cause, and you'll be allowed to live. looks at Sansa Sansa: Speak. Howland: Just like that? chuckles Wow, you really hated Ashter that much, huh? Sansa: Ashter has nothing to do with this. Howland: Well, I'm grateful for the... opportunity to try and make things right. If you would allow it, I would like to... explain myself... because I have a good feeling that you have no idea why I did what I did. Sansa: House Bolton pressured you. Howland: In a way, yes, but so did House Stark. Which is why I'm hesitant to pledge my sword to you both, which I'm sure will be different than past leadership. Sansa: You'd rather lose your head? doesn't respond Jon: Why did you do it? Howland: I didn't just kill Ashter because it had to be done. I killed him because I hated him. For what he'd done to me and my family. What's left of them. I'm sure Lady Sansa can agree with me in saying that he was a monster, a sick man. My grandfather, Rutherford Quinn, was a great man. I've never respected a man more than I did with him. When he died, the lordship passed to my Father... he had withdrawn from the war effort once my brother was wounded and... died. He didn't believe in this war that your brothers started... not a lot of people did. Robb found out, sent Ashter and me back home. At first, we tried our best to convince my father.... but it didn't work. And my sister... Ashter saw her and wanted to be with her... like he's always wanted to. But she saw something in him that I never saw. The same thing that Lady Sansa had seen... the same thing Lord Eddard Stark saw... And when she kept refusing him... he had enough. He killed her, her husband, my father. Set up my father and my sister's deaths as suicides... said my sister's husband died in a peasant revolt. I shouldn't have believed it. But I found out the truth when my father died... I confronted him. I... I wanted to hear it. If he ever truly thought of me as a friend, and not just some... soldier under his command... he'd tell me. He told me. And he warned me not to say anything. Or he'll kill my mother next. He'd keep going until I had no family left. And then if it came to that, he'd cut out of my tongue and my hands. I'm sorry, Lady Sansa. That's why I killed him. I would've sent a raven to Robb... but I was afraid that Ashter would've heard word of it first... Or maybe he wouldn't have done anything. If Ashter was the bad man that I never saw... maybe Robb was the same. Maybe war changed him. I don't know. I didn't want to take any more chances. All I had left was my mother and my sister... and now... I have my sister. No one else. Then the Boltons... they threatened what I had left. So I did what I did... so my family could survive. I promise... that's all it was. Please. and Sansa look to each other. Jon: You don't believe this... do you? Sansa: Of course I do. You know I do. You didn't know Ashter, not really. Jon: I-- Sansa: Jon. reluctantly nods Sansa: Your sister... how old is she? Howland: sniffles She's 13. Sansa: She's been ruling Widow's Watch while you've been here? Howland: That's right, my Lady. Sansa: It'll stay that way. You'll stay here. Where we can keep an eye on you. Howland: Thank you, Lady Sansa. And Jon... I'm sorry, but... your brother's a monster. I'm sorry I killed him. But I'm only sorry because of what he meant to you. doesn't want to believe it, he just turns and walks away. Sansa looks back at him, and then follows. She looks to the two guards. Sansa: Set him free. sighs heavily Scene 2 few of the lords pledge fealty to Jon, who they call the King in the North. Howland himself puts up his sword. Howland: I have a lot to make up to your family. But I swear to you, my sword and my life is yours. The King in the North! Howland with Others: THE KING IN THE NORTH!